HSM: the break-up
by Janeite76
Summary: ONE-SHOT, AU: Troy and Gabi never did the musical at school but they did meet, singing, at the ski lodge. They are secretly going out at East High but Gabi's not happy with how he treats her when he's at school or with his friends.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know what you want from me Troy?"

"I want you."

He looked straight at me and put his hand on my arm. I sighed and walked over to the railing, brushing him off, and leaning on it facing away from him. I didn't want to spend lunch fighting.

"I don't know how you expect me to pretend I don't care about you Troy, I can't do that anymore and I don't want to ignore you in the hallways and in classes because I love you. I love you and if you want to keep acting like this then keep me out of it – I don't want to pretend anymore."

I was nearly crying but I wouldn't let myself, he can't see me cry because then he would look at me with those perfect eyes, take me in his perfect arms and I would never want to leave.

"You-you love me?" He looked stunned but I couldn't blame him, when your secret girlfriend tells you she loves you she's breaking up with you who wouldn't?

"Yes, I love you and if you care about me too you would know that this is hurting me and you would stop." I paused forcing the tears back, "Goodbye Troy." I started to walk away from the rooftop and back down the stairs.

I wanted him to come after me and tell me that he was sorry – that he still wanted me. I wanted the Troy I knew to fight for me but if he keeps acting the basketball hero then I guess he can forget about me.

I walked back through the hallways into the cafeteria and sat down with my friends, Taylor and Kelsi.

"Hey Gabi, where were you? We got you some lunch." Taylor said pushing a tray towards me across the table.

"Thanks Tay. I was just talking to a teacher about some homework."

"Ok. Are we still going shopping after school? We need dresses for my sister's wedding." She said excitedly. I took a bite out of my sandwich, should I really go? I just want to go home and be by myself but maybe this would be good for me, keep my mind off Troy for five minutes.  
"Sure, why not." I said smiling.

After two hours of shopping and two dresses later, I stood on my porch waving back at my friends as they drove off. I opened my front door and went in. God that was exhausting – and I still miss Troy as much as ever, wishing he could hold me in his arms and tell me everything's alright but he's probably forgotten all about me by now.

"Why would he remember me?" I muttered as I pushed my bedroom door open with one hand and walked straight over to my closet dumping my bags as I walked tiredly to my bed and fell onto it.

"I hope you're talking about me." A voice said and I screamed. Who was in my room! I quickly looked around, getting ready to run but then saw Troy sitting on my desk chair watching me. I don't know how I didn't see him there when I came in.

I took a deep breath and let it out, training my eyes on him giving him a glare – I hoped would scare him off.

He just sat there.

He didn't even blink or look intimidated, just sit there and look back at me.

"You know I'm not going anywhere." He said to me, standing up with his eyes still trained on me. "Come on Gabi, talk to me." He said softly, god why did he have to be so cute.

"Troy." My voice was small and I thought he didn't hear until he slowly walked over to me. "No," I put my hands between us, them eventually landing on his chest as he kept walking to me. "Troy, just go." I was pleading now, he knew, because he stopped walking and took a single step back. I took another deep breath and tried to be strong. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"You know Gabi," his voice is husky and my knees nearly giving way. "you shouldn't keep your balcony doors unlocked." He continued. I always leave it open for him, well, before I broke up with him.

"They were locked Troy." He walked over and opened the balcony doors and pushed them open smirking at me. "They were before you got here." I muttered. He walked back to me and stopped with my face nearly on his chest, me having no option but to look up.

His eyes were blue and staring right back at me and I tried to pull away but couldn't because somehow his arms had wrapped around me and he was holding me tightly against him.

Troy." I said again, barely a whisper and I was sure he could hear me with his ear being so close. He looked at me for another second and moved his head down to kiss my mouth. I don't know why I let him but a minute later we were both caught in a furious lip lock, him pushing me into the wall behind. I moaned arching my neck as he kissed down towards the top of my shirt. "Mmm."

Wait, why am I doing this, I'm meant to be mad at him for breaking my heart; he's not supposed to be here kissing me in my room. I jerked away and once again put my hands on his chest to put some space between us.

"No." I said, breathless.

"Gabi, you know I would change if I could but everyone expects me to be the basketball boy, the player, and I don't want to be like that especially with you."

"Then change."

He sighed "You know I can't, they wouldn't accept it."

"Then I'm sorry Troy, but I can't be with you. You'll find someone else and be happy. Just… forget me." I walked around him and to my door, holding it open for him to walk through.

I'll really never see him again after this. Oh well, it's just a high school crush.

A/N So this is my first post and I'm not sure how I went. I'm thinking about doing another one-shot about them meeting years from now but only if you ask me too.  
JS 


	2. Update

Hey guys! I know a few people have read my story and asked that I write another chapter about what happens a few years later and I feel like I should because now you guys are waiting for it. I'm thinking of starting to write again (semi-regularly) but don't have many ideas for this story. If anyone has any ideas or requests I would love to hear them, just PM me or write them in the review.

Hope to hear from you!

JS


End file.
